The technical field of the invention concerns methods and compositions for the treatment of neurodegenerative diseases, such as Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis (ALS).
Neurodegencrative diseases are generally characterized by a degeneration of neurons in either the brain or the nervous system of an individual. In addition to ALS, various other diseases, such as Huntington's disease, Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease and Multiple Sclerosis, fall within this category. These diseases are debilitating and the damage that they cause is often irreversible. Moreover, in the case of a number of these diseases, the outcome is invariably fatal.
Progress is being made on many fronts to find agents that can arrest the progress of these diseases. Nonetheless, the present therapies for most, if not all, of these diseases provide very little relief.
Accordingly, a need exists to develop therapies that can alter the course of neurodegenerative diseases or, in the case of diseases like ALS, prolong the survival time of patients with such diseases. More generally, a need exists for better methods and compositions for the treatment of neurodegenerative diseases in order to improve the quality of the lives of those afflicted by such diseases.